My Father
by HaxxiChan
Summary: He leaves her with a child in her womb just so he could be with another, 15 years later, 4 warriors with two of them having a familiar bloodied eyes came and woo the Konoha villagers...And Sasuke is confuse... why did the warriors hated him? SASUSAKU
1. Ermm Intro?

A/N: Hehe... Sorry for those who think I'm never going to update my other fic... hehe... So... here, is my new fic that I work my butt of. Hehe... enjoy!!!!!!! Okay... go! Sasuke!

Sasuke: Remind me again, why would I followed YOUR order!!!

Me: Because... -innocent smile- if you don't... -take a deep breath- I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO GAY IN THIS STORY!!!!

Sasuke: -gulp- sorry...

Me: Good, good. Know, tell them the freakin disclaimer!!!!

Sasuke: THE FREAKIN WITCH AIN'T OWN NARUTO AND THE FREAKIN SONG!!! BECAUSE SHE WERE TOO LAZY OF AN ASS TO EVEN UPDATE HER OTHER STORY IN A LONG WHILE!!!

Me: -vein pops- THAT'S IT!!!! -opening her makeup bag that came out of nowhere- YOU ARE SOOOOO GOING TO BE MY FASHION COLLECTION OF GAYS!!!!

Sakura: -just came trough the door- OO Sasuke-kun is-is a g-gay? -faints-

Me: -laughing evilly-

Sasuke: gulp -runs away-

Summary: He leaves her with a child in her womb just to be with another. 15 years later, 3 warriors appeard with two of them having a familliar bloodied eyes that woo the Konoha village with their power and skill... And... a deep hatred towards the last Uchiha makes him wonder what did he do wrong..?

**_Song_**

**Inner**

_Thought_

Normal

PS: THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT MIND YOU!!!!

PSS: And NOT A BASHING FIC!!!

PSSS: I'M NOT DEAD YET.. AND I TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY... ME PROMISE -puppy dog look-

* * *

My Father

Chapter: 1: Leaving you

* * *

**_Sparkling angles,_**

**_I believe,_**

**_You are my savior,_**

**_In my time of need._**

****

_'Why...?'_

A crack of sobb was heard in the form of the beauthiful angel with a long beauthiful pink hair that glistter under the beauthiful moonlight. The once bright room that accompanied by her favorites collection of books and medical scroll are now gone...

-

-

-

Just like **his** loves for her.

There's no more flowers to accompanied the room, no more her favorites loves music and childish instict of always having her lucky charm that was bought by Sasuke for her birthday beside her when she sleeps, but a wilth flower and a heart breaking song that she turn the valume to the maxsimum just so she could block the sound of pleasure in the room of her lover and

-

-

-

Her once supposed to be best of friend.

**_Blinded by faith,_**

**_Couldn't hear,_**

**_All the whisper,_**

**_The warning so clear,_**

****

_'Ino... how could you do this to me...?'_

She thrust her, oh god she THRUST her, how could she DO this to her. She stab her from behind, She takes the only thing that was her most precious person after her parents die and She is the one that inflict the abusing night she has been through again and again untill she didn't feel anything...

She is the reason for everything...her once to be her most favorite bestfriend and rival, her once supposed to be her sister... had take the only man that she could ever really love.

And the man she once love and still in love with...

He never really saw her again, only the blond...

-

-

-

Always the blond...

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Their relationship had gone, no matter how hard she tried to grasp the happiness that once filled her, she always found herself slowly... slowly...

Losing herself...

_'It's only a dream...'_

**_I see the angels,_**

**_I lead them to your door,_**

**_There is no escape now,_**

**_No mercy no more,_**

****

She tried so hard to make an imppresion that she was alright. Tried so hard to hide her dullness and emptiness that she felt and tried as she might, she never going to get over the fact that her lover hold her bestfriend hand and actually smile...

The smile that once supposed to directed at her...

But she was broken, she was wilth... and that's when her father figure: Kakashi-sensei decide to gave her a place to stay...

Away from him and away from the people that's going to hurt her... And definitely away from **her**... But she decline because of her secret...

Her baby... she never going to take away her baby's chances of having a father.

Never...

**_No remorse cuz' I still remember,_**

**_The smile when you tore me apart,_**

**_You took my heart,_**

**_Deceived me right from the start,_**

****

She should have known,... Should have sense that the mighty good looking devil like himself would never be her's truly should have tell that the way her best friend look when she saw her kissing with him... can tell the way he keeps glancing at the blonde with something in his eyes that she couldn't identified...

Should have known...

-

-

-

But She already known, and that is her biggest mistake, she knew both of them were attracted. But try as she might... she never tried not to get involved with him...

She just couldn't...

_'God... If it was a dream... please let me wake up' _

Maybe if she pinch herself she would wake up, and maybe... she will be beside Sasuke, under his protective arm maybe he would kiss her good morning like she would have done... maybe...

Maybe...

But.., the sound of pleasure growl and mouns of her supposed lover and bestfriend are as real as day and night that crack throught her usually innocent heart.

Her form continued to shake as her new found tear slid through her beauthiful pale complextion that could only been seen by her now have been her companied...

The moon...

**_You Show me dreams,_**

**_I wish they turn into real,_**

**_You broke your promise,_**

**_And makes me realise,_**

**_It was all just a lie,_**

****

_"Sakura.." Sasuke mumbles through her neck, tickling her senses with delight. It was their first day as an official couple._

_"Hmm..."_

_"I saw that stupid mindless patient of yours, touch you.." He growl possesively. "He's dead.."_

_"Oh... you mean Kitaro?"_

_His senses tingle with obvious jealousy, His arm thightened on her naked waist._

_Sakura giggles at his brooding. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm yours only and you can still bet on that.."_

_"It'll better be"_

_Again Sakura giggles._

_"Sakura, promise me you will be mine forever..."_

_"Promise and you'r are mine..."_

_"Aaa... promise..." With that promise, she closed the gap between the two naked flash._

**_Sparkling Angels,_**

**_Couldn't see,_**

**_Your dark attention,_**

**_Your feeling for me,_**

****

"You lie to me Sasuke-kun..." She whisper towards the moon outside her windows with a small sad smile on her face.

-

-

-

For once, Inner Sakura has nothing to say.

**_Fallen Angels,_**

**_Tell me why,_**

**_What is the reason,_**

**_The thorn in your eyes,_**

****

Reaching over, She took her roll of bandages, and wrapped her newly bruised form, from anyone's view.

**"He must be really mad... " **Inner manage to wasp out as she tried to help Sakura by sharing the abusive wound's pain that he gave her last night as her teard subside and leaves the sting on her cheeks and temple.

-

-

-

Both of them knew that the wounds has nothing to do with the both of them. But she tried, to find the blame just so she could defend her love for him.

**_I see the angels,_**

**_I'll lead them to your door,_**

**_There's no escape now,_**

**_No mercy no more,_**

**_No remorse cuz,_**

**_I still remember,_**

****

Her pale hand touch her slightly bulge stomache..

Her child has kicked her stomache as if feeling her hurt and pain.

She smile her sad smile and shooed her child."Don't you worry my child, mommy's never going to leaves you.." She whisper to her womb and chant again and again untill her child's stop kicking her stomache.

Oh how much she wants to tell Sasuke that she was pregnant, but she doesn't have the courage too. All this while when he abuse her, she never complaint and only makes a small unnoticable jutsu's to protect her child and make an illusion that even The famous byakugan was fooled so he could never notice the bulge in her stomache.

She was afraid, she don't even know why she was too afraid to tell him she was pregnant, all she knows that she need to tell him before he decide to abuse the baby... the baby that he was waiting for to revive the Uchiha clan.

**_The smile when you tore me apart,_**

**_You took my heart,_**

**_Deceives me right from the start,_**

**_You show me dreams,_**

**_I'll wish they'd turn into real,_**

**_You broke a promise,_**

**_And makes me realise,_**

**_It was all just a lie,_**

****

**"Maybe, you should tell him... ne?"** Inner mumble softly.

Suddenly, with a sense of twist way, she smile her real smile as she continued to rubbed her stomache passionately.

"Ah... maybe you're right." She whispered softly as if reassuring herself that it was good for her and the baby.

Maybe... just maybe... he will pay more attention to her and the baby that way.

_"I will tell him... about you my child... maybe... you don't have to worried about him abusing you eh_??.."

Her only reply was a kick in her stomache.

She smile.

"I will inner... I will..."

Inner's smilling face came from her deepest mind making Sakura giggles that makes the star twinkle.

-

-

-

It was her first giggles without any pretense on.

**_Could have been,_**

**_Forever,_**

**_Now we have, reached the end,_**

****

Opening the envelope on the mail box infront of the mansion that the three of them now shared., She humm a happy song that she always sung when the heartbreaks never happened, and whithout her knowing, her smile and her humming makes everyone that pass her by smile and the grouchy atmosphere that was the passerby has now gone.

Her smile was courageous.

Her voice can makes everyone has a good luck for the whole day.

And sadly, she never knew this.

But her smile has gone when she read the letter that supposed to be Sasuke's. It was from Ms Yamanaka,

_"Cangratualtion, Uchiha, for your future wedding with my daughter...-"_

Her hope was crushed.

Without even reading the whole page, she runs, runs away from the house, away from the village and most of all, away from **them**. She runs to the place she knew like the back of her barely concious mind...

The team 7 training ground.

It was spring and she can see and smell the cherry blossoms that bloomes from everywhere across the bridge. But if it was a normal days, she will be seen dancing and played with a foster child that she grew accustom too. Played, dance and sing a song for the fosters. But this is abnormall moments, and she was just sitting there, under the cherry blossoms tree.

No playing,

No singing,

No dancing,

And no laughing.

It was just her and the cherry blossoms tree. Not a tears was seen. she was out of tears to sheath anyway...and was just too ingross in her thought to pay any mind to the shadows on the three..

**_The world may have failed you,_**

**_It doesn't gives the reason why,_**

**_You could have chosen,_**

**_A different path,_**

**_Of life..._**

****

"Sakura..." The voice that knew her to well said coming out of the shadows of the three.

She looks pale, and he knows by the slightly heavening cloth that she was wearing, that she has a bandages under her usually red clothing, but instead of a short sleaves, it was long.

His eyes narrowed.

"Oh.. Kaka-kun, you scared me" her soft whisper barely reached his ears, but he heard her nonetheless.

Judging by her weak posture, he conclude that even if a genin came barging in on her in intends to kill, she will never knows let alone "scared her".

_"Sasuke you baka. What have you done?"_

"What are you doing here Kaka-kun ?" She said weakly hiding her emotion from bubbling under her emotionless mask. She doesn't want to be a burden to him. She knows that beside Naruto, He is the closest as that she could even called a family and she knew that damn well than to be a burden to him. He takes a good care of her and she doesn't want him to worried too.

"I should have said the same... afterall, it's not good for your baby." Kakashi said walking towards her and sat down beside her under the cherry blossoms tree.

Sakura eyes widened. How did he knows about the baby? I never tell him nor Naruto anything, not even Tsunade knows.

"H-how, do you...-" She trailed of leaving Kakashi to grasp what she tried to tell him.

"I know...?" He looks at her with something a kin like your-silly-for-asking-something-like-that look.

Sakura laugh her true beauthiful laugh that makes Kakashi chuckles too. Sakura always has something in her that makes everyone having a really good time whenever with her. And as he look at her smiling face, he remember her old smiling self that he was afraid his next question going to makes her smile gone. But... that's the only way to protect her smile that makes all angels bow down in shame...The only way to makes the abusing night stop, the only way to make her baby safe.

-

-

-

That's the only way... With that thought, he continued to gaze at her making sure his brain imprint her true smile before he makes her smile turn upside down.

"You should go..."

And just like he has expect, Her smile has gone.

**_The smile when you tore me apart,_**

**_You broke my heart,_**

**_decieves me right from the start,_**

****

Her heart broke when her sensei said that, she knew he will ask something like that che, even Tsunade said the same thing along with a scroll that had personally been sign by her to every kages to take good care of her and of course, the baby when she work herself to hard and end up fainting on the hospital just so she couldn't have to go home and face the loving couple, Oh how much she felt such a third wheels... looks likes her long sleeves shirt didn't help to hid her form isn't it?.

He notice the barely flicker of hurt on her eyes and as if by instinct, he reached out as Sakura throw herself at him and sobb on her shirt. Her body shaking from the force of her tears. "He-he... An-d -sob- I-i-no H-how c-c--ould s--sobb-he do this t-to m-m-me"

Her sobb continue to pour along with her muffled words.

Kakashi's eyes hardened. Oh he knows what happened, and when the news of him and that blond haired girl was all over the village, he has been with Sakura rocking her back and forth just like he was doing right now. And since than, he has given Sasuke a cold shoulder same as Naruto and Tsunade who gave Sasuke a piece of their mind untill he ends up on the hospital for three weeks.

She's calm down eventually and release herself from Kakashi's hold.

"I-I'm s-sorry K-kaka-k-kun" She mumble hiccuping with a sorry look on her face.

Kakashi just smile and ruffle her hair. "I'm not going to force you to go Sakura, I was just trying to make you happy...You know that right?"

"I know..." She whispered standing up and dust her cloth for imaginary dust.

"Good bye Kaka-kun.."

-

-

-

And for some reason he has a feeling that he is not going to be seeing her for a long while.

**_You showed me dreams,_**

**_I'll wish they'd turn into real,_**

**_You broke your promise,_**

**_And make me realise,_**

**_It was all just a lie,_**

****

Going straight to her rooms, she took out her clothing bag and began to pack for the thing she'd need and runs out the door to the kitchen table to where she puts Tsunade's secret scroll, and runs out the village's gate. not even bothering to leaves a letter for Sasuke and Ino, but bother to leaves a goodbye message for all her other friends.

And she dissapear through the tree...and

-

-

-

Out of his life only with a single words...

**_Could have been ,_**

**_Forever,_**

**_Now we have reached the,_**

**_End.._**

****

"In the end, you never really did know that you have a child..."

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

* * *

Well?... love? hate? tell me and oh yeah!!!!! the next chapter are the timeskip!!! mind you... 

Please...please...please...PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND YOU GOT MY TWIN SIS'S FAVORITE COOKIES...(Yup... I 'm very hyper today... hehe)

Jane!!!!!


	2. Introduction

**A/N: **Hey all!! I know I know... I'm late at updating my fic... but for some reason... I seems to like more if I read other author's fanfic... -chickle nervously- reader: -glare- me: sweatdrop- Heyyy... but I did update ain't I?? well... enjoy... and oh... go ITA-KUN!!

Sasuke: Whhaaa... you don't ask for me?

Sakura: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HEZURESKYWAR!! -point a finger at me-

Me: -twitch- SHUT UP OR I MAKE BOTH OF YOU BECOME MY COLLECTION OF YURI AND YAOI!!

Sakura: -gulp-

Sasuke: That's her alright...

Me: -innocent smile- Now... GO ITA-KUUUNNNNNN

Sasu/Saku: -sweat drop-

Itachi: -Hide behind Kisame- THE WITCH AIN'T OWN NARUTO CUZ SHE'S TOO LAZY AND TOO MUCH OF AN WITCH TO EVEN BE THE AUTHOR!! IT'S A MIRACLE NOBODY FLAMES HER YET!!

Me: -mangekyau sharingan-

Itachi:...-faints-

Me: Than... it settle than... you guys ain't seeing Ita-kun in this fic... -innocent smile-

Sasu/Saku: -runs away-

Summary: He leaves her with a child in her womb just to be with another, 15 years later, 4 warriors with two of them have familiar bloodied eyes... that woo the village apart. but... the deep hatred toward the last Uchiha make him wonder what did he do wrong...

* * *

My Father

Chapter 2: A meeting of The new Haruno

* * *

**WARNING!!: BEFORE YOU READ...** I'm just gonna say that I'm gonna change the summary from 3 warriors to 4 worriors.. cuz'... I'm too kind to make Sasuke the **only** one who suffer... therefore... I'm gonna make Ino pay too -sinister smile-... sooo... This is Shika POV okay??... -insert evil laugh-

* * *

_"It's have been what? 15 years since I last saw her"_

Thinking of her make a small ghostly sad smile grace up to his face. It's indeed has been a long time since he last saw the blond, _his _blond. His _ex_blond. The object of his obsession beside shouji. Even at the age of 26, he still obsess over her, and for that...

He feel disgust.

Nara Shikamaru, ANBU captain of the most elite team in the Village hidden in the wind, but represent for Konoha for his engenious brain and his slick ways to serve his village in diffrent places has run away with his beloved sister figure : Haruno Sakura. His long spiky hair had grown out spiking behind his head as his once lazy onyx orb replaced by the most sharper one.

_"I can't think of her... I don't want to think about her..." _His body went rigid as the sense of emptiness overwhelm him, drowning him to in yet one of his memory that he wish he never seen again.

_**Flash back** (A/N: It might take awhile)_

_Shika POV:_

_My hair toussled as I sat on the tree watching blankly over the beautifull peacefull sky. I heard about it, at first I thought the rumors was a lie. That She loves me too much to been cheating on me. But..._

_I saw it._

_I saw the way that Uchiha keep on staring at her like she was something good to eat. _

_But I pay no mind cuz' I know I should thrust my love one._

_But... that night. The night when I eccidently bump into the tear streaken eyes of Sakura did I know the truth. _

_You cheat on me Ino... and you hurt Sakura, I will never forgive you no matter what._

_I will make sure that you will be hurt the same way as us... I WILL let you pay._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_God.. how disgust I am._

_Not with you..oh no.. but.._

_With myself._

_For my fuckin' blindness. How could I have been easily fooled? _

_How?_

_I thought that I was the genius one..._

_But she beat me to it._

_I remember it well... my heart, it felt like someone ripped it open and thorn it to pieces._

_I was so occupied with my thought that I forgot about my sister figure, untill I saw the silver necklace that she bought me for my birthday shimmered under the moon light._

_It was her birthday present for me, she's the one that can see right through me and save me from the darkness that I let myself in by mistake._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The only one, and I be damned before I let her heart break. With that thought, I push my chakra to the dangerous level, and run as fast as I could to the likely place she will be in her current state._

_For now, I will forget all about the blond._

_And my heart,_

_Because the one that I claim as my sister is hurting._

_And I got to find her._

_I ran, that I don't think my feet even touch the ground as I pass the crowd. Everything around me is a blurr. but I don't care._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_But, _

_It was to late..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**I **was to late..._

_I know I'm late when I saw her sobb brokenly on the bench infront of the gate with her ANBU bag pack and and arm around her knees in desperate intent of soothing herself. She look so broken..._

_What have you done Sasuke?_

_And as she cry into my arm she whispered her wish. _

_"I-I w-want t-to go Sh-Shika... B-but," She reason out brokenly in my arm. "M-my B-baby n-need a f-father... a-and... I can't"_

_"Shhhh... Everything is going to be alright Ra-chan... you know that right?" I whispered as my tear for the first time mingle with the rain that somehow cry for us too..._

_"B-but... my c-child..., I j-just can't do it.. K-kaka-kun s-said the same thing...b-but"_

_"But what Ra-chan" _

_"M-my child need a F-father..."_

_"Than.. I will be their uncle in replacement of their father.."_

**_Flash back end_**

"Papa SHIKA-KUN!!"

Snapping out of it, said Shika twitch at the loud but full of innocent voice.

Turning around, He couldn't help but smile softly as he watch his now-to-be-his-daughter-figure. She's beautiful with her long beautiful pink hair (in which everyone knows inherited from her mother) and deep bluish blackish onyx eyes. His eyes threathen to hardened when he remembered the eyes. turning away casually albeit lazily he looks out the windows. He know how smart the girl was in mind reading. She notices even the slightest unnatural move. Afterall, she and her brother inherited the Sharingan on the age of 8 and learn how to master it at the age of 9.

She's the captain of the ANBU interogation on team 2 because of her slick ways and powerfull swords play.

"PAPA SHIKA!! WAKE UPPPPP" She wail childishly stomping her foot on the ground and starts to come to drag her father figure out of his bed covers when he grunts in reply.

"Troublesome women..." He muttered but couldn't help but smile at her in fondness. Doesn't matter if she have **_his_** blood. as long as she have that warmness in her. she will never been mistaken as that **_monster_**.

The sound of opening and closed door alerted the both of them. Turning around from strangling her father in figure for calling her troublesome, she grin when she saw her mother whose eyes was smiling at her and Shikamaru in amusement.

"Hmm... Heyyy Shika-kun. Are you even alive?" Sakura grin childishly when the grunt was the only reply from her so called brother. Haruno Sakura, ANBU and medic captain in battle field that serve under Konoha but under supervision of the Village hidden in a wind with Shikamaru. as usual, she decide to grow her hair out and now been labeled as the most powerfull worrior along with Shikamaru and her two child.

"Sakumo-imouto, stop bullying papa-Shika and take a bath so that we can pack for our next leave.."

The elder said with a smile on the window with two swords in either side of his back. ANBU captain on intterogation and spying. His raven hair with red streaks land spiky behind his head and his oval shape handsome face went nicely with his deep darker shade of emerald green eyes.

At the mention of "our next leave" immediately both of the adult went rigid. In which the Uchiha's notices.

"Where too?" Sakumo ask rather innocently titling her head to the side as she makes her way beside her older brother who swiftly move to the side so that they can sit side by side.

"Konoha" Sakura whispered rather hoarsly. looking away while clutching her heart as if it was in pain.

At the mention of the village, both the sharingan wielder blink in response. They heard about it, they hear about their "father" when she ask her mom about the strange red eye thing whenever they were angry, and that's when she told them.

About their father...

Both of them frown in response. But nod nonetheless, before dissapearing into a swirls of cherry blossoms and snow. Leaving the two adult alone together.

Shikamaru's smile disseapear as soon as the puff was gone.

"Are you sure?.."

"Yeah, I can't keep running forever...

**Konoha**

"So, they finally gonna came home huh?" The blond hokage muttered softly under her breath as she and Shizune read a small letter that was given by a bird with a smile.

"That's good, Naruto have been so worried... I think he might explode.." the black haired women said chuckling softly under her breath.

"That's good..."

"Yeah... Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun gonna be so happy"

"That's not who I'm talking about..."

"Than, who?"

"The guilty couple.." Tsunade whispered eyes twinkling with mischeif.

Shizune's eyes widened as she look away in sadness...

"Shizune."

"Yes, what is it?"

"How's Ino?"

"Her condition is worsened.."

"Sasuke?"

"After he came back from his S class mission, he ask for more,His exhausted I got to knock him out"

"I see..."

"What's happening Tsunade?.. I don't ..just don't understand"

"Their not suppose to be this way..."

"Than?"

"They were just exhausted.."

"From what?"

"Emotion sickness..." Tsunade preturb as she turn her back to her assistant and look out the window. "Looks like we need Shikamaru and Sakura as soon as possible, It seem only they have the cure for them."

Well? love? hate? Yeah I know, I'm not explaning anything to you guys, don't worry I will though... oh... and on with the reviewers...

Rae Ahn Mae: SURE!! YOUR COMMAND IS MY ORDER!!

Shinobi of life: Dundundun... I will tell you on the flash back on the next chapter... here some tips: He WILL suffer nyahahahahahaha... Yeah I know I'm evil!! next chapter is the flashback of Ino and Sasuke right now, I'm just focusing on the main character.

Unbreakable Trio: Reeeaaalllyyyy?? -blink cutely at you- It's cool?? THANX!! SAKURA-HIME CHHHHAAAAAAANNNNN!!

I love Hershey: YAY!! HHHHAAAAAAIIIIII I REMEMBER YOU!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO READ MY OTHER STORY AND REVIEW RRRRRIIIIIIGGGHHTTTTTT??... THANK YOU!! I HOPE YOU CAN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOOO!!

monya: YAY!! RREEEEEAAAAAALLLLLYYY?? THANK YYYOOOOUUUUU!!

Wolfrainss: I KNOW HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER!! BUT...BUT!! THAT MAKES IT ALL THE MORE TEMPTING!!...

Laura: I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG..-go and my knees- I'M SORRI LAURA-SAMA!!

**Note: I know some of you are dissapointed at me cuz' First: I didn't update that fast that's because, well aside from the answer on the top, I got 5 story on my mind right now... YUP 5!! There are some Summary below... just tell me which one you want to be updated first... **

**And number 2: Because you want to know how Sasuke take it riiiiiggghhhhhhtttttt?? don't DENY IT!! I KNOOOOWWWWWWW... but you got some clue in this story... I will tell you HOW exactly they suffer in later chapter...**

Okay... on with the summary:

Title: The hot medium and the smexy smeller

1. He's the hot medium, with a ghost as a friend. She's the girl with super smelling nose, with a dog as a friend. When fate brought them together, They become detective and help them cross?.. Pairing: SASUSAKU AND A LIL OF OTHER PAIRING

Title: Behind my innocent smile

2. It have been 5 years since he goes of and join that snake. and now, he's back... but with a fiancee... How does Sakura react you ask?... well... you've be surprise at how **cute** she will act... pairing SASUSAKU AND OTHER

Title: I think I'm in love with my hot teacher

3. She is the school hottest girl, and he is the new hot english teacher. She owns the school... and he want to OWNS HER!! misx with hwe slutty girlfriends, can the answer be THAT simple? HELL NO!! Vote!! You wanna the paring be Ita/Saku or Sasu/Saku?

Title: Mission: TEAR SASUKE APART!!

4: Sasuke'a current girlfriend: Haruno Akira, caught Sasuke making out with another women. Sad and angry, She runs to her very hot and smexy sister: Haruno Sakura... Uh-oh "UCHIHA!! HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!! DIE!!"... To bad she have a very hot temppered.. But, what if Sasuke found himself falling for her... what will happen? YOU KNOW THE PAIRING ALREADY RRRRRIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTTT??

Title: Stalker

5: He never get bored in watching her. She still mussing the fact that anyone want to stalk her... In which curiousity kills the cat... SAKURA WANNA BE THE KITTIE!!.. ITASAKU!!

Well... that's all... but be carefull though... I'm also the fan of YAOI fanfic... so.. please don't add me as author alert if you think you can't even stand looking at the YAOI summary...

Thank you!!...

Please review and tell me what you think... should I make them?? did they look interesting to you?? huh?...huh??

* * *


	3. My apologise

Before you guys decide to flame me and even worse... hate me and abonded me... I would like to say that all the fic will be updated next week... I promise!!

It just that... My arm is **BROKEN** yes people... broken... I don't know what happen... one minutes I'm happily shopping with my friends.. and the next minutes... I was in the hospital... My mom says that I got myself hit by a car...

I woke up 3 days later... seriously guys... my arm are USELESS for now anyway... but I tried to update as soon as I can... and even worse... my lap top is ruin... (I know I know... I'm stupid... I mean who the hell bring their lap top while shopping anyway??)

Anyway... to those of my reviewers... I would like to say that I'm sorry... and I'll be updating next week... and I'm also adding another new story called mission: kill Uchiha Sasuke!! (Something like that...) and... you know I could never want to dissapointed you all... Cuz' than.. I would be really really really sad and dissaponted...

So please be patient and don't be mad at me please?? I'm sorry...

PS: To Ra-chan...(Rae Ahn-chan) Nice new pennames!! I mean... _candy??_ KAWAAAIIII!! AND I LURVE YOUR STORY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T VISIT YOUR STORY MUCH MUCH MUCH EARLIER!!

So guys... for now... I'll be reading some interesting fanfiction stories untill my arm can move even faster to update the story!!

PSS: To **INUYASHAGIRL89!! **OMG!! I forgot to add you to my second fic in the "review coughtoturecough corner" I deeply apologise and I WILL be adding you in my corner in chapter 3 alright?? I'm sorry... I felt really really bad...-wail-


	4. The meeting of the hokage

A/N: Yo A/N: Yo!! Minasaaaannn… uh uh… I know I know… I'm late at updating………AGAIN!! But… but…. –sigh- gomennasaiiiiii….Okay okay.. I'll stop bluffing and get on with it… YOSH!!

Wish me luck guyyyssss…

.._Inner_

Talking

Singing

_Thought_

* * *

Title: My Father

Chapter 2/3: The meeting of the Uchiha

* * *

To put quite simply to all of what has been happening with the pink haired onyx eyed girl with marvelous talent and the beauty of the world….

Haruno Sakumo is bored…

They have been traveling without sweat for 4 hours or so without stopping and finally arrive in the village hidden in leaves. It was not long after that, did her pink haired mother and uncle was called by a few guy/animal with a mask of a dog to meet up with the hokage of the village and was instruct to go and "play around" while her mother and uncle Shika take care of the business with nothing but a vague memories of the village…

_**'Yes… what a very brilliant way to start "exploring" don't ye' think outer?'**_ Inner mutter sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did so.

'_Hn….' _Was the only reply she got as outer continue on her pointless exploring, visiting some store here and there with the –I'm-bored-so-I-just-decide-to-stop-by-and-stared-pointlessly-untill-I'm-bored-and-than-I'll-go attitude.

Inner sweatdrop.

Coming out of her musing when she heard a loud "ummpphhh" as she felt her tamer's body fall but with her cat-like grace, the falling was avoided. Outer frown as she dust herself off feeling quite skittish for a reason unknown, and title her head a little to the side to get a good look at her "bump mate" and quickly notice the way he stared at her quite amusedly.

It was quite obvious that her so called "bump mate" avoided _his _fall as well…

Taking in his appearance, she quickly note the jounin's attire without a vest, which is quite typical since he _did_ avoid the fall, and title her face upwards so she was face to face with the guy.

To put it quite bluntly, he was down right gorgeous. Raven darker hairs, that frame his oval shape face nicely, ocean blue eyes and dare she say it? _Muscular and gorgeous _body.

But something seems of about this guy…

'_**Who the hell cares? His HOT!'** _Inner said. Doing some unknown dance inside her head that she didn't even _want_ to know what dance it is before she get some dancing cooties.

"Hey… you okay?" The voice of her past entertainer shook Sakumo out of her reverie. Sakumo nod in response making her mysterious guy smirk a little.

'_Okay who the hell is this guy…?' _Sakumo thought...again, as she took in his appearance for like ten times today.

_'Even the smirk looks familiar…'_ The one that always voice out her thought without thinking, "Who are you mister?"

The mysterious boy that inner so nicely put it, look a little startle by what Sakumo didn't know, as he raise his eyebrow.

"I should ask you the same. The name is Satsune."

"Oh hey… the name is Haruno Sakumo… Nice to be meeting ye'.." The smirk in the boy face was wider now.

"You new here aren't you?" He said nope more like _state _in an I-knew-everything voice.

Sakumo couldn't help but giggle a little, looking quite amuses.

"Yup…" But she can't shake the feeling that the boy looks familiar.

_**'Hmm… He kinda looks like onee-san for some odd reason.'** _That thought somehow bring comfort to the pink haired kunoichi.

_'Well inner. He looks a little to young to be onee-san ne?"_

The boy, which call himself Satsune, open his mouth as if to say something, but closed it. Hesitating, he turn his back on her and title his head a little over his shoulder.

"Alright then, good bye Haruno-san." He mumbles out in monotone that got Sakumo to blink. He sounds so warm just a minute ago.

Shaking her head out of her reverie again. Sakumo title her head a little upwards to at least seen him off.

Suddenly Sakumo freeze in her step. Eyes widening not that she notices. All she could do is stared at the retreating back of the so call _boy _in shock.

In fact. His _back _is what got her in such a shock that it was very hard to breathe.

The back shirt that replaces the jounin vest…

Has an _Uchiha _symbol on it…

Her heart skip a few beeps. She just stood there in total shock, not moving that is until the sound of a shouting inner got her full attention.

_**'Get your fuckin' ass moving Sak-chan let's follow himmm…'**_

Inner didn't need to say it twice, as she feel the body that she shared with the pink haired kunoichi move with a lagendary speed.

The world around her is in the move again as Sakumo found herself starting_ to follow_ the boy destination.

Which Sakumo quickly found herself in the front step of the _Uchiha _manor.

_Without _being notice. Well, it was to be expect since she is an ANBU member.

Now the only thing that got in her way was the damn fence and some jounin that for some reason didn't bother her at all.

'_The damn fence…_' Sakumo growl out with absolute venom.

Getting in her position like that of a cat, knees bend and arms on the ground. Her pink haired was tied up and sharingan swirling rather maliciously ready for a rather

_life threatening _battle.

-

-

Against a _fence…_

Inner just sigh in irritation. _'Sak-channn… forget about the stupid fence!! Is the guard that needs some ass beating!!'_ Outer didn't bother taking in the advice, instead, focusing on the battle at hand.

The smooth surface of the fence, as if mocking her, telling her that she will get nowhere and that she will be easily _beaten _by the stupid donut-eating-moron with a knifes that didn't even deserve to call itself a… well… _knifes_…

Moving with deep elegance, Sakumo smirk a little passing past a group of jounin… (Or is that a _genin _–insert smirk here-) and the _fence _with her proud –AHA-I-beat-you-like-crap- smirk.

Noticing that the boy had somehow disappear leaving her all alone didn't seem to bode well with her. Speeding up even more, she came across some big mansion or _castle _whatever that came to mind, and stop short to inspect it.

_'Is this the boy's **house??**'_

**_'Urmmm, I think it's a mansion Sak-chan...' _**

Shrugging, Sakumo step into the mansion/house/castle/palace's territory.

If only she knew what's gonna happen...

* * *

**Hokage's tower**

"Ra-chan! your back!!" Tsunade merely shout jumping from her position to squash her student in between her rather _coughsmallcough _breast. "I MMIISSSS YYYOOUUUUU...". Tsunade moun pitifully. looking at her student with her tear streaken face.

**_'Is it me, or Tsunade-shishou become even more drama queen?' _**Inner Sakura said eyes twinkle in amusement in Outer's misery.

_'Shizune-onee-chan probably forbid her into drinking sake again...' _Sakura reply begrudgingly face turning blue from the lack of oxygen, and the amusement of both Shikamaru and inner didn't help at all, Sakura pout cutely in response.

Shikamaru, whose been enjoying the colourful face Sakura makes, took his time in reasoning out before Sakura pass up from the lack of oxygen, and trust him, he _need_ Sakura to make dinner tonight or...

The image of Sakumo and Ryo with a pink apron and the _burning _kitchen came to mind.

Shikamaru shiver in response.

"...Urmmm, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade, turn her face towards him with a I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-interrupting-my-moment-with-my-precious-baby look.

Shikamaru sweatdrop in response as he title his head a little to a left to see how his sister-figure were doing, and he sweatdrop again as Sakura big big _big _amerald eyes stared up at him rather cutely in a I'm-a-lost-puppy-please-help-me-look but the threat in her eyes is obvious as any living human.

Making the normal 450 IQ boy lost all rational thought. Shikamru sigh again as a rather comforting thought came to mind.

_'...Oh well, either Sakura or suffer from food poisening for another ten years or so.'_

Shikamaru sigh again before he muttered calmly from his sitting position in front of the hokage's desk. "You ask for our presence?"

At that, Tsunade visibly tense that didn't go unnotice by the both top notch worriors.

Both the pink haired kunoichi and the shadow manipulator turn serious glance at each other knowing that whatever making the hokage tense like this couldn't be good.

"Shishou...?"

Tsunade's honey colored eyes turn to face the owner of the soft voice with something akin to regret and sorrow and a little more that the two of them couldn't comprehand.

Sakura eyes widened a little. _"Is... is that hurt and hope I saw...?"_

Shaking her pig-tailed blonde hair a little, Tsunade smile sadly a little.

"It's about Ino and..." Tsunade trail of hesitatingly knowing full well who the "other" one is.

Sakura shift her amerald green eyes to the open window that was located beside her with a soft wavering breath."Wha-what about them..?" Sakura ask hoarsely almost in whisper.

Turning her honey colored eyes from Sakura to the other occupatien in the room, Tsunade's gaze fell on the slightly motionless figure that was beside her former student, bangs covered his eyes making it hard to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well..."

* * *

"Okay where in the freakin' world did my sis go..." A raven haired with a red star bust in his rather spiky head, grumble in irritation, norrowing his deep emerald green eyes everywhere looking for his so called _long-lost-sister_ in the middle of the radging crowd.

He's been looking for her for the past one in a half hour, and not even a hair of her was seen. I mean come on, how hard can you find a sister with _pink _hair?

Sighing in irritation, Ryo Haruno went to the likely place she would be for a _third_ times today. where's the so called police-eating-donuts when he need one?

_'I could really use some hand cuff on her right about now..."_

Stepping on the busy looking shops for another _third _round, he looks for a place whereas "window shopping" is even _possible_ when your in the pushing _crowded _place like these.

_"Ohh... I'm gonna torture her alive after these..."_

Suddenly, an alert sound rang through his head. standing still, Ryo made no more movements, focusing his chakra on his forehead all the while closing his eyes, Ryo calm his nerves to locate any sound that may inform him any usefull information.It was an alarm bell, that was created by uncle Shikamaru, it also able a person to make contact or to read minds if needed be, and they only use it in emergency.

_"O-ou-outou-s-san..."_

Ryo eyes snap open at the soft startle voice of her precious sister. Focusing his chakra to the feet, Ryo make a 100 degree dash to the likely place her sister would have been with a small raging growl.

_"Hang on Sak-chan... I'll be right there... just you wait..." _

_"Damnnit... don't you dare harm her in anyway..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Uchiha Sasuke.."_

* * *

"Well... you remember when what I said in the letter that I sent you two days ago...?"

Sakura stared confusely at her, and nodd her head calmly in response. "Yeah... about I was needed for a very special case right?"

Tsunade nodd in confirmation as her face glaze in all seriousness. "Is about... Ino..."

Sakura eyes widened as Shikamaru's face narrow maliciously. "Yeah?... what about _her ?"_ Shikamaru said eyes turning to slit.

Tsunade stared helplessly at him and whispered painfully.

"Ino... she.. try to commit suicide last week..." Tsunade said turning her head away for the both of them and out the window where the face of a former hokage was crave"... And we think the cause is because of deppression..." Turning to face the two shock streaken worriors.

"Why?..." Sakura whispered hoarsely,"I thought that s-she w-was h-h-happy..?" Eyes glazing with a tear that Sakura refuse to let it fall. "I--... Why? Tsunade-shishou? why?"

Both women snap out of their revierie by a soft dry chuckle that came from the shadow manipulator.

Sakura wince a little at the cruelty of the laughter.

"She finally notices huh..?" The shadow manipulator said calmly. "She finally notice that the Uchiha was just using her..."

Sakura eyes widened in response. "W-what?"

Shikamaru stared at her with cold emotionless eyes. "That Uchiha bastard was just using her Ra-chan..."His voice turn softer. "But she never notice it untill it is too late..."

Tsunade stared at him with something akin to sadness as she said this. "Yes... and not long after you guys moves away, Sasuke commits his whole future on the harder mission with nothing but the words "I need to find her.." and always back with a broken bones, and yet, he still train harder and harder..."

"I haven't seen him like this when he starts to commiting himself to kill Uchiha Itachi... Ra-chan.."

Sakura's unfall tears slide through his delicate features as Shikamaru's eyes soften a little.

"So.. you know what's the missions is right?" Tsunade ask both of them softly, soothingly.

Both of them nodd.

* * *

Well... that's all for now guys... Ohhh boy... I'm pyupe... And for the review corner thingy...

Well... do you guys mind if I postpone it for chapter 3?

Cause ye' know... my arm is _still _hurt okay...

and a lot of typing is making it even more unbearable...

So gave pity to this lil o'll me and REVEIEWWWW...

And I might update even fasterrrrr...(Somehow I still think it's too short... whatdya guys think??) is it short?


End file.
